Current video-sharing websites and applications, like YouTube and Vimeo, provide users with convenient venues through which to upload, store, and view video content. Though access to individual video segments is relatively straightforward, these services fail to provide convenient mechanisms by which distinct but related video segments may be presented to a user in a continuous video stream. To watch a concert, for example, users must typically choose multiple video segments of the concert. This is required because of the storage limits of video cameras and the upload limits of video-sharing websites. Thus, there is a need in the video stream field to create a new and useful system and method for compiling and playing a multi-channel video. This invention provides such a new and useful method.